


POESIE

by Calachina



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calachina/pseuds/Calachina
Summary: Kleine Auszüge aus Andys "Poesiebuch"...Weitere Einträge, kleine Gedichte und Gedanken folgen.Ich hoffe, es gefällt. :)There may be an English version soon.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. SCHNEEKÖNIGIN

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to L. Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.  
> This is just a fanwork for non-commercial use- trying to show my love and care. No copyright infringement intended.

Schneekönigin,  
Eisig Dein Regiment.  
So kühl und stechend Dein Blick.  
Bezaubernd wild Dein ganzes Sein.  
Ein Wintersturm,  
Vernichtend, grausam, kalt.  
Und doch zugleich berauschend schön.

Schneekönigin,  
Vergib mir mein Sehnen.  
Unerreichbar fern auf kaltem Thron.  
Verloren im blauen Eismeer Deiner Augen.  
Eine Sturmflut,  
Bedrohlich, zornig, rau.  
Ergeben treibe ich in ihren Wogen.

Schneekönigin,  
Verloren Dein Herz.  
So einsam und schwer.  
Unglaublich schön Deine eisigen Tränen.  
Ein trauriger Strom,  
Verlassen, haltlos, leer.  
Dein brennender Schmerz erfüllt mein Herz.

Schneekönigin,  
Verborgen hinter Deinem Schild aus ewigem Eis.  
Ich sah es fallen, sah es brechen.  
Und sah nur DICH, so rein und wunderschön.  
Eine Seele,  
Zärtlich, liebend, sehnsuchtsvoll.  
Für immer bin ich Deiner Macht erlegen.


	2. DRACHENDAME

Lodernde Glut.  
Flammender Zorn.  
Feuriges Blut.

Drache wirst Du genannt,  
Bissig und tosend.  
Deine Wildheit ist bekannt,  
Reizbar und rasend.  
Drache, ich fürchte Deine Rage,  
Unbändig und wild.  
Dein Regime erduldet keine Klage,  
Gnadenlos, nie mild.

Gewaltige Macht.  
Brennender Blick.  
Rauschafte Pracht.

Drache, Sinnbild des Chaos,  
Fiebrig und verheerend.  
Deiner Leidenschaft erliege ich schutzlos,  
Fesselnd und immerwährend.  
Drache, verloren in Deinen feurigen Tiefen,  
Glühend und selig.  
Drache, ich muss Dich doch lieben,  
Innig und ewig.


End file.
